chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hezrou
(Demons of Water and Toxin) ''(CR11) Medium Outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Chaotic) '''Initiative': +4 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, see invisibility, Perception +24 Aura: '''Stench (DC24, 10 rounds) '''Speed: 30ft, Swim 30ft ACs: KAC: 25 EAC: 23 CMan: 27 (+1 Dex, +8/6 Natural armor) HP: 181 DR: 10 / Good, Immunity Electricity, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10, Fire 10 '''SR '''22 '''Fort: +16 Ref: +3 Will: +9 Attack (melee): 2 Claws +21 (3D8+19 Kinetic (slashing), Bleed 1D6) OR Bite +19 (8D4+27 Kinetic (Piercing), Severe wound, Unwieldy) Attack (ranged): Toxin Spewer +20 (4D6 + 11 Energy (Acid), 30ft, Acid 4D6, Blast, Unwieldy + Nausea) Special attack: 'Nausea '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10ft '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 13th) At will -- Chaos Hammer (DC18) Unholy Blight (DC18) Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) 3/day -- Gaseous Form 1/day -- Summon (Level 4, 1 Hezrou, 35%) STR +8 DEX +0 CON +9 INT +2 WIS +2 CHA +4 '''Feats: Blind-fight, Improved Initiative, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +6 damage), Improved Grapple (+4 to Grapple checks), Improved Drag (+4 to Drag checks) Skill: Athletics +22, Culture +16, Intimidate +18, Mysticism +16, Perception +24, Slight of Hand +14, Stealth +14, Survival +16; Racial modifiers: '+8 Perception ''Special Abilities 'Nausea '(Ex): A Hezrou's body is always covered with a layer of disgusting fluid which evaporates in a matter of second, leaving a horrible odour. When someone is grappled by a Hezrou, they must succeed a Fortitude DC 24 save or be Nauseated as long as they remain grappled or 1 minute after the grapple is broken. This save can be repeated every round. The flamethrower-like spewer carried by the Hezrou feed on this fluid as well, so people hit by the Toxin Spewer must make the same save or be Nauseated as well. This Save DC is Constitution based. Description Demons of water, Hezrous are massive beast standing close to 10 feet tall, but weighing close to 900 pounds, resembling a cross between a toad and a man. They reside in the marshes and bogs of the Abyss, where they rule their own little realm as lazily as possible, preferring cooperation with other demons in the same area to confrontation not because they fear them, but because they would much rather not get into a fight as it would be tiresome. Their very presence in a body of water in reality corrupts and twists all that lives around it, turning even simple animals into mutants and turning the good people drinking from the source into slothful wrecks. Quite a few Hezrou residing in reality get into fights with Deep One cults due to their affinity to the same type of coastal communities, which makes for odd discussion when the Demonlord Dagon decides to meet with his Hezrou minions. Hezrou are spawned from two groups of people, first the damned who die of poisoning (allergic reactions seem to count in this as well) and those who commit suicide by means of water (drowning, slitting one's wrist and bleeding out in the tub and such). Tactics Hezrou might be big and strong, but they are as lazy as they come. They prefer to keep their foes at bay and spray their bodily fluids at their targets. They will use Chaos Hammer and Unholy Blight against outsiders of the proper type mainly to slow them down and give them the opportunity to kill them from a distance. Of course, this can be misleading to some combatants who will rush to get into melee range of an Hezrou, who is actually far deadlier in close combat then at a range. When the fight seems to be lost, Hezrous generally use Gaseous Form to escape back to nearby water, where they will nurse their wounds. Hezrou's Toxin Spewer Hezrou Toxin Spewers are powerful heavy weapons which resembles a flamethrower in many ways, but as they feed on the very essence of the beast carrying it, it cannot easily be converted for use by a mortal. Without any modifications, the weapon is absolutely useless. At first, the weapon has to be fed with a stream of toxic gases which mimics some of the properties of the Hezrou's body, which must be synthesised with a Physical Science DC 27 check for every vial, along with 500 credits (along with access to dangerous chemicals). As the weapon now needs to be manually fed, it must be converted and requires an Engineering DC 27 check. Once that is completed, the Toxin Spewer can be effectively used, but will always lack the nauseating ability the Hezrou can use. The spewer can further be upgraded twice, at level 15 and 18, requiring an Engineering DC (15 + new item level) check, along with 80 000 credits and 140 000 credits, respectively. '''Base item: Item level: 12 Bulk: 2 'Ranged attack: '''4D6 Energy (Acid) 30ft, Burn 4d6, 40 charges / 8 use, Blast, Unwieldy ''Increase: ''Level 15 and 18 '''Ranged attack: '+2D6 at level 15, +3D6 at level 18, Burn +2D6 at level 15, Burn +3D6 at level 18, +2 used charge at level 15. Category:Monster Category:Demon Category:Supernatural